First Encounter
by Omega Firesoul
Summary: A squad is sent on a mission to explore and map the layout of a cave, however thing's go wrong when all but one is killed in the middle of the exploration. Please R&R I would like to know what I need to work on and what you're thought's are on the style and substance of this story.
1. -The Cave at Cerulian city-

It was the middle of the night, not far off from Cerulian city was the soft sound of a choppers propeller's as a helicopter of military branch approached a cave that was hidden back behind the small town, no one could see that there was about seven to ten men on board due to it being midnight now.

"Alright, Corporal Bennet, I think this is close enough to our drop off, set her down here".

The helicopter slowed down and descended as close to the ground as it could, seven men jumped down to the ground of the helicopter, each one wore a different rank from Sargent to Lieutenant and one had not a rank on his sleeve, he seemed to stand out the most.

"Alright, here's our order's, this is a training mission only, Colonel wanted this squad to go through a survival mission, this cave was chosen for that purpose, he also thought this be a good opportunity to make a map layout of the cave at the same time, no doubt it's going to be inhabited by some of the most fierce pokemon, so be on guard, now were gonna be teaming up in pair's, so Omega, being the odd man out and the only one here without a rank, you're going to be on you're own during this mission, don't get cocky though just cause we feel you're capable, that's the best way to get killed, John, you're with Kevin and Mark you go with Jake, Shawn, you're with me".

The men nodded in agreement as they headed for the cave, as soon as they went inside they found a fork, since the team had chosen to separate Mark and Jake took the left fork while the other's continued right.

"Man I don't like this one bit, Omega, how the fuck can you stay so calm in the middle of a training session this serious?"

"Simple Shawn, I been around a lot of mean places, a cave like this is nothing to what I been through before i signed up for the military".

"Alright, hold up, we got a little activity up ahead, Kevin, what do you see?"

"Just a bunch of gravler sir, look's like their just rolling around in their sleep for the moment".

"John, is there another fork up ahead?"

"Just a few meters past the Gravler, should be a fork, this is about as far as the map goes sir"

Alright, move quietly and slowly, do not wake them up or it's gonna be hell"

The squad moved slowly and as swiftly as possible, managing to get past the Gravler before approaching the next fork.

"Think Now would be a good time to try and get Mark and Jake on the horn, see how their doing?"

"Would be a good idea, Omega, you got the walkies, see if you can reach them"

Omega turned on the device and tried to reach Mark or Jake, the corridor was silent for a moment, nothing came back from the other end.

"Jake, Mark, can you hear me, where are you?"

Nothing, it was dead silent, the device gave a metallic crackle before Omega shut it off

"Well, any thing?"

Omega shook his head "No reply"

"Son of a bitch, must be too far away, or too far down"

The group split up yet again, now it was Omega, Kevin and John, as the Sargent and Shawn had taken the right passage, they took the left.

"So what do you think of this place so far guy's, kinda creepy".

"Yeah that's for sure, specially when you're on you're own, Omega, what do you think happened to Mark and Jake back there, normally you can't shut them up, it sounded dead quiet when you tried to get a hold of em"

"I have a bad feeling about that, no one has been this far into the cave before, and, there's been rumors that bother me a bit"

"Rumor's, w-what kinda r-rumor's?"

The men stopped as they reached another fork

"Year's ago I heard of a Pokemon that was created by humans for the sole purpose of killing, not sure if it's true but I looked all over this region and never found a sign of it any where, rumor had it, it was hibernating in this cave"

The group was silent, a nail could be heard from how silent they were

"But it's just a rumor...r-right?"

"I can't confirm if it is or isn't, all I know is, it hates human's"

John and Kevin started to shake a bit out of fear now, but they had to take the next right, leaving Omega to him self in the left

"Hope the rumor's were just that" Omega walks down the long narrowing corridor all of a sudden he hears a defining scream.

"Arrghh"

Gun fire son follow's then...silence

"What the hell?" Omega goes running back to the fork and down the path Kevin and John took

"John, Kevin?" He looked around, nothing, shell's lay on the ground, nearly a whole cartridge spent

"What happened?" Omega's thought's were disturbed when the body of John and Kevin fell from the ceiling of the cave, not covered in blood, but one couldn't deny they had been nearly broken in half

"Dead, but how, and by what, no human...could have done this"

He looked down the corridor, it was pitch black, more so then the path he came back from, something felt eerie about this path, Omega ignored it and started to walk down the corridor, it grew so narrow only one man could fit through it, as he reached the end he found him self in a wider are of the cave, channels of water now separated the path, Omega wadded through the low channeled area's as he made his way farther into the cave, however he soon found another horrific surprise

"Mark, and Jake, Part of em at least" Omega stared at the decapitated remains of two other soldiers, the only thing recognizable was their rank patch and name tag

"Hope the other two are still alive" at that moment Omega heard a faint groan, he moved over the where the sound came from, to find Shawn lying on the ground, his shoulder broken

"Shawn, what happened?"

"The Sargent was talking to me about the mission and this cave, when all of a sudden we got pulled apart by something, I couldn't see what it was, I didn't know what happened until it was too late, where's the Sarge at?"

Omega shook his head "Kevin, Mark, John and Jake are dead Shawn, I haven't seen the Sarge though"

Shawn involuntarily vomited at the mention of the other's being dead, his body shook from the fear and knowledge they could be next

"No more splitting up, we go together, find the Sarge, and get out of here"

Shawn stood up, groaning in pain as he used Omega for support "I don't know what it was, all I remember was this bright blue glow and then, darkness"

"We'll find the Sarge and head back- Omega's sentence was cut off as a black orb of significant size sped towards them, knocking them out, the brunt of the attack hit Omega, leaving him out cold, but unfortunately Shawn was still awake and aware "Oh no"

Shawn was lifted off the ground, ten feet, a sick snap and his body fell to the ground, his neck broken, almost twisted 360 degrees

The being looked at Omega as he was out cold, it was about to attack but then it blinked, the human was getting up, the being shrunk the attack, curiosity taking the better of it as it watched

"Ow, that was painful, Shawn?" Omega woke up to see Shawn dead on the ground next to him, the sight almost made him sick

"Holy crap" Omega looked up to see the figure, it was surrounded by the bright blue light Shawn had mentioned before, it's features revealed a feline entity, of purple and a grayish white, it's tail a thick and long dark purple, it seemed the grow thinner as it reached the midsection, taking further notice of it's arm's, and hands, mostly the three-digit's is had, it's chest seemed to be doubled as if it was wearing armor, upon inspection it's chest had a much more denser bone structure to it, giving off the impression it was wearing armor then the oddest part was the tube of flesh that traveled from the tip of the spine to the back of the head, this thing was some kind of odd

Omega slowly stood up as what ever it was didn't make a move, yet, just observing it's victim before the kill

"Who or what are you?" He asked

**_I could ask the same of you, who are you to trespass in my home, with such weapons!?"_**

Omega looked at his sword on his back, the guns on Shawn's body and thenback to the creature

"We had no intention of harming anything, the weapons were in case something meat to harm us, the only reason we are here is we had order's to explore this cave as far as possible and report back our finding's, we never expected to encounter any thing"

The being looked him in the eye, as if trying to read his mind to get the truth out of him

_**As far as I can see, you speak the truth, however, the other's before you didn't seem to share you're perspective, the opened fire at first glance of me, in return, I killed them, as you can see, this one has tried to shoot me from behind, while I dealt with his partner**_

"But he was unable to defend him self, you could have seen that he had a broken shoulder, and was far from capable of harming you at all"

The being chuckled as it approached Omega, levitating close enough for his eye's to actually be seen, the deepest purple Omega ever seen, staring back at him, he could almost see his reflection they were so close together

_**It doesn't mater what his condition was, I defended my self, but as for you, I am curious, why is some one like you not so quick to kill something as bizarre as my self, I killed you're whole group, and yet you still stand there, not even flinching, you don't even smell of fear, very odd"**_

The being wandered around Omega, as if studying him, making an observation of him

"Unlike them, i have been raised in war, seen death as if it was a daily occurrence in my life, subjected to scream's of pain and agony before there was death silence, i have grown use to death, perhaps, frighteningly so, but you have not answered my question, who are you?"

_**I think you know who I am, those rumor's were not stories, they are real**_

Omega blinked as he took a step back and stumbled onto hi_s _back

"It can't be, you're Mewtwo, the one created by man, for killing?"

_**Yes, and now that you know who I am, I must decide what to do with you, you're not a normal human, it be a shame to waste you're life, when so much can be learned from studying you**_

"I am not a lab rat, don't treat me like an experiment"

Mewtwo almost laughed at the suggestion

_**The alternative is a lot more horrific, but I didn't mean to keep you entrapped in this cave, no, I suggest something else**_

"What is it then, I doubt you would suggest a simple walk around with me is what you meant"

_**On the contrary, I wish to follow you around, to learn from you, in a sense, I wish to accompany you, for a short time**_

"How long is a short time?"

Mewtwo mused the question over a bit before returning to look Omega in the eye's

_**Ten years**_

"Ten Years, you never even look at a human for ten seconds, let alone ten years"

_**I think it's time I made a change in my routine, staying in a cave seems to do the opposite of reducing attention**_

"I don't suppose I can argue you're request"

_**By all means, try, it would be the end of you**_

"Yeah figures you would say that"

Mewtwo smirked as he moved closer to Omega, grabbing him gently by his arm's

_**Now we go**_

"Where?"

_**To you're home, our home any way**_

Mewtwo's energy surged as the pair were teleported from the cave and back into Omega's apartment


	2. -Day one of an interesting week-

It was the middle of the afternoon, it was cloudy out, but the streets were a buzz with activity, people coming and going to or from work, gossiping and the occasional car alarm were the only common noise, Pokemon were hardly seen in this town, mostly due to previous incidences involving team rocket and teenagers who thought that they would use their Pokemon to break into other people's apartment on the weekend, Omega however was not a Pokemon trainer and din't show much concern about the break-ins, no one bothered him because every one thought he was a bit strange, due to the way he act's, his demeanor was that of a soldier, which in a sense is what he was, he had a background of violence which made him dangerous to the common citizen, however he was never seen causing any problem's in the eye of law enforcement, on the contrary, he was an outstanding man, he could hold his own against a small army, and it was proven the one day he came face to face with a small group of Rocket's, they never had a chance to send out their Pokemon, before they were out cold, this made him a hero, but he couldn't care less about titles, all he wanted was to be alone, if ever he did have the urge for a fight, he would naturally take it to Team rocket.

That was weeks ago, after the incident at Cerulian cave Omega has been living with Mewtwo, which hasn't been all to enjoyable, Mewtwo was strong and highly intelligent, far more so then Omega, even though Omega had a decent intellect for a fighter, his knowledge came in the form of strategy, Mewtwo being slightly impressed (but not much) and took an interest due to the human's odd lack of fear, wanting to know more about him, he decided to spend some years with Omega, though not entirely ideal.

"It look's like another dreary afternoon, Team rocket's gonna be active today no doubt, might get to have some fun"

Omega sat on his bed, more eager then he ever was, perhaps this was due to recent event's?

_**Eager to take the fight to them now are we, I have been avoiding them for as long as i can remember, now you wish for me to endanger my own existence by showing my self to them?**_

"That's up to you, I can handle my self if you rather hide" Omega smirked as he thought about a real battle for once "The only time I get the chance to take on a rocket is when they try and steal some poor saps Pokemon on the street in the middle of the night, and only during the phase of a new moon"

Mewtwo looked at Omega as if he was nut's, but then smirked **_If you really are dead set on going to such extremes might I suggest you consider bringing a Pokemon, you won't be fighting a rocket on his own, perhaps I am suggesting you take me along, maybe it's time I took my revenge on them for so long ago_**

"Up to you, all I want is something to do and team rocket seems to be the only thing around worth my time"

Omega soon walked over to his closet, opening the door to show he was preparing for a fight, or a mini-war, he had a whole armory of weapons neatly separated, mostly blades, and very unusual ones at that.

_**You have been planing this for some time, i never seen any one, or expected anyone to have as many weapons as someone in you're situation, you live in an apartment for crying out loud**_

Mewtwo looked over each weapon and noticed a few poke balls on the shelf as well "I prepare for anything and everything no matter my situation of living quarters, I may not be a Pokemon trainer, that doesn't mean I don't have Poke balls though, their empty by the way, a simple lure to catch a simple thief"

Mewtwo nodded **_Simple yet effect I take_ it?**

"Yes, I managed to fool a number of rockets before with them, I tend to wear them when i head out for normal reason's, so this time I won't need them" Omega closed the closet and looked back at mewtwo "You going to come with me, or stay here?"

Mewtwo remained silent for a moment **_And miss the chance to see team rocket crumble, no I'm coming with you, I owe Giovanni a visit or_ two**

Omega looked out the window and sighed, the sight of a man standing on the other side of the road, wearing black with the familiar bright letter R, weakly hidden under a trench coat caught his attention "Seems Giovanni finally grown smart enough to actually consider me a threat"

_**He sent a grunt to keep tabs on you it seems, easily dealt with**_Mewtwo simply teleported on top of the roof across from the grunt, using his power's he simply levitated the off the ground, a good ten stories high, until the man seen Mewtwo and gulped, Mewtwo smirked as he looked at the man's expression

_**It seems Giovanni sent you on a suicide mission, it's too bad you chose the wrong man to spy on** _

Mewtwo clenched his fist slowly until the man started to grab his neck, as if being chocked, but he couldn't remove the invisible force strangling him, Mewtwo gave a low chuckle as he noticed the man kicking, panicking.

**_Do you want me to let_**_ **go?**_

Mewtwo smirked as the man nodded as best he could

**_As you wish_**

He then released the man from his grip, he fell ten stories to the ground, creating a crater in his shape, the people screamed as they took notice of the body, blood and organs as well as bones were noticeable the man's organs, which were in a state like jelly, oozed out, blood leaked from his eye's, mouth, nose and ears, the impact had simply turned him into a pancake, Mewtwo teleported back into Omega's room with a smile of satisfaction.

**_It's done, won't be bothering you any longer_**

Omega watched as police and medics rushed to the scene, trying hard to keep the crowd calm and failing at it, of course they wouldn't ever suspect anything that would or could be true, no one ever even seen what happened, they would consider the man some one who jumped from a building or a plane, but not a 6'7", 269 Pound psychic with a grudge.

"This will make it harder to get to Giovanni now, he's going to think i did this, which might not be so bad, gives me a little respect, but that's one piece of trash off...well, splattered on the ground"


	3. -Unexpected arrival-

After yesterday's eventful evening, Omega had noticed a lot less activity on the street, that doesn't mean that activity was non-existent, but mostly any form of life was police, warning passersby, Omega sat on his bed and sighed.

"Alright, I think it's time we headed out for a bit, until thing's calm down, we been in this apartment for the last two day's, I'm bored"

**_It's about time you decided to do something other then look out side you're window._**

**__**"Can't leave out the front door, at least, not with you any way" Omega looked out the window over to the wooded area past the old abandoned park area, it's been since cordoned off after the outbreak of Ekans and Weedle in the area.

Let's meet over by the old Park, the place is normally abandoned, save for a few homeless who are desperate for a place to live"

**_May I ask why it's abandoned?_**

**__**"Few weeks ago an outbreak of various poison type Pokemon showed up in the park over night, no one know's why, but they have attacked people walking around the area and police have it sealed off from public, that doesn't mean people can't get in though"

Omega packed his thing's, collecting his weapons and his decoy Poke-balls

"Oh one more thing I haven't mentioned to you, I'm not really from this dimension, though I can't recall the name of where I'm from, you might find out I am more then I look"

Mewtwo gave him an inquisitive look **_I never heard that before, what exactly do you mean by that statement?_**

**__**"I have abilities which people have never seen before, not even by a Pokemon standard, my full name is Omega FireSoul, and as my last name suggest's I have a very strong connection to fire, my soul burns like a intense flame, hungry for battle, odd but it's how I interpret it"

Mewtwo now looked at the human as if he was on something, perhaps he was a drug addict of some sort, but that wouldn't explain the amount of weapons, as well as types of weapons he had in his possession, perhaps he was a thief?

**_Could you demonstrate you're abilities_** **_in combat?_**

**__**"My abilities are limited to only combat, though not a lot of em are suitable for populated area's like the one were going to"

Mewtwo sighed, expecting such an excuse, he agreed to meet Omega at the park after dark, seeing as nighttime was the safest for him, and Omega had no argument's, Night came and Omega was headed to the park, no one was on the street at night, aside from law enforcement, and even that seemed rarely, Omega had been asked at least three times by three police officers, or maybe three times by the same forgetful officer, he couldn't tell, they all seemed to look the same, but he eventually made it to the edge of the park where Mewtwo, wearing a heavy dark cloak that covered most of his major features stood, next to the sign that was worn by time it self, hardly legible now.

"Good, you managed to get here without being noticed by the moronic police around this town"

**_Hardly, I been approached five times by a man in uniform asking me my intentions of being out this late, I managed to erase his memory of me before sending him on his way, what are we doing here is what i wanna know_.**

"It's the quickest way to where I parked"

Mewtwo stared at Omega almost as if he belonged in a nut ward, but after walking through the park for about ten minutes, and encountering numerous drunks and homeless as well as many Poison Pokemon, Mewtwo soon stood in the middle of a clearing, the area seemed odd as if there was a void, but there was still nothing he could see that would be relative to a ship, until Omega deactivated the cloaking device, a ship soon phased into view, a very dark and massive ship, Mewtwo blinked as his Violet eye's examined the outer hull, it was a lot to take in, the ship was beautiful, a man made marvel.

"I designed this one my self, took ten years to create, it's a bit more impressive on the inside then on the outside"

Mewtwo was still staring at the ship as if it was the only thing in existence to him, until his thought's went back to Omega

**_It's a nice ship, (A little over kill on the size but...fine none the_ _less) How exactly do you board it?_**

**__**"That's a lot simpler then you think, there's a transporter on the main deck, I had installed"

Soon the two figures were surrounded by a bright greenish glow as the two were transported on board the ship, Omega Headed to the main seat, which was the commanders station, Mewtwo looked at the interior of the ship with wide eye's he never expected the ship to seem twice as big on the inside as it was on the outside

**_How did you manage to get the inside twice the size of the outer perimeter, that's impossible.  
_**

**__**"I managed to do so by fortifying the ship with the same technology Time lords used, giving the ship the appearance of being larger on the inside then it is on the outside, I made the outer hull seem as big as it is for good reason, I like to intimidate my enemy"

Mewtwo floated over to a seat nearest Omega, the seat changed to his amazement, mostly to fit his form, having a void in back for his tail

**_Is it normal for seat's to adjust to a persons form?_**

**__**"Yes, on this ship any way, I made that addition a month ago"

Omega switched on the monitor using his consul that was built into the chair, the screen hummed to life as it displayed the entire planet, with a desktop underneath the Planetary HUD, documents and other files could be seen but not quiet easy to read.

"I mentioned going after Team rocket but to be honest I think we can have much more fun by going to other world's"

Mewtwo sighed at the thought, heading to a new world would be exciting, but what of the risk's?

**_Is that a wise decision?_**

**__**"Hell no, it's a dumb decision...ready?"

Mewtwo looked at him as if he was nut's, **_You're insane-_**Mewtwo's sentence was cut off as the ship's engine's started to roar to life (very discrete ain't we?) The ship soon levitated off the ground due to the amount of energy being focused towards the ground by the thrusters and soon the computer calculated a rout to a new world, and the ship was off at break neck speed.


	4. -Under siege-

(So I haven't gotten any feed back on the story, that's fine, I plan to get a little deeper into this character through this next chapter and may include some battle scenes.)

Deep in space the massive ship head's for it's charted destination, so far nothing serious has occurred but given Omega's history with attracting the wrong kind of attention it wouldn't be long before him and Mewtwo would be sucked into a bloody war.

"So what do you think so far Mewtwo, think you will grow to enjoy this, or do you still wanna be in hiding from trainer's back on you're world?"

Mewtwo didn't seem to be paying attention as he was far to busy staring at the monitor

**_What's that blip in the left corner of the monitor?_**

**__**"Sonar, and it's a good thing you noticed that, look's like some one's following us"

Omega typed in a few command's and the screen soon switched to view the location the blip was, however nothing shown on the screen.

"Hmm, cloaking device, no problem."

Omega pressed a button on the center consul noted as 'EMP curtain' after which an electric shock wave emanated from the rear all the way around the ship surged forth, striking the hidden vessel behind them, revealing a very odd yet familiar ship.

"Well well, never expected Kain to find me all this way"

**_Kain?_**

**__**"My older brother, he has a sort of a long lasting grudge against me"

Omega tried to hail Kain but before he could Kain disappeared.

"Seems he got scared and ran off for now, he'll be back but I hope he's not planning anything brash"

Omega continued on his course, while Kain's ship remained behind, still cloaked.

"Huh, didn't expect that trick from you brother, My time will come, I'll get what i want and put you in you're place, but that ship, I must deal with it first"

Hours after the encounter with kain, Omega found himself in a part of the universe he didn't recognize and worse he didn't seem to be alone.

"Huh, looks like were in unfamiliar space, it's not chartered on my computer"

**_Is that a good thing or a bad thing, you seem unnaturally calm about it_**

**__**"I am cause nothing can destroy this ship, it's been through many major wars in it's time already and it's still in it's prime"

Soon Omega found him self surrounded by a number of blips on his screen, all of which were significant in size meaning they were not small scout ship's

"Look's like we got some company"

Soon Omega got a hail from one of the ship's

"This is the Galaxy Federation starship Woglinde, unknown vessel Identify you're self or you will be destroyed"

Omega blinked at the name, thee thought about a reply

"This ship doesn't have a name other then it's class rank, and I wouldn't pick a fight with this ship, it's more effective when outnumbered, I'm just passing through the area, I'm not a threat unless you fire first"

The communication was silent for a moment before the Woglinde replied

"What is you're name?"

Omega sighed "Omega, and to whom am I speaking to?"

"This is the captain speaking, I demand to know you're intention's, why are you following us, are you involved with a rogue organization?"

Omega chuckled at the organization question

"Man you have no idea what i been through, but No, I am not involved with any Organization that would seek to harm you're cute little toy space cruiser"

the sound of some one clearing their throat on the Woglinde was heard before a reply

"If you aren't here to interfere with Galactic affairs then be on you're way"

"Friendly people, before I go, mind if I ask, one captain to another, what the fuck are you doing this far out in space in the middle of God forsaken nowhere?"

"That's confidential information, we gave you clearance to leave, now take the opportunity and go"

**_Perhaps we best leave them be, they seem to wish to be left alone_**

**__**"Yeah and if i do that some one's gonna come along and blow them to shit, they might have good number's but the design's not fit for real warfare"

As if on cue the ship's surrounding the Woglinde started to form up around it, but not to defend against Omega's ship, but something seemed to be approaching farther ahead, a large Gateway was activated during the conversation and a large group of unknown alien like being's started to emerge from it.

"What the fuck are those thing's?"

An unexpected reply came from the Woglinde

"You had you're chance to leave, you should have taken that chance, what you're looking at is a massive swarm of Gnosis, it's too late to leave now, prepare for impact Omega"

Omega groaned as he had the ship's weapons charged and ready, Omega took notice of the number, over 100,000 Gnosis, and they seemed to be focusing more on the Woglinde.

"Time to show off" Omega grinned as he fired his charged cannons at the oncoming Gnosis, however the attack didn't even phase them, as if they were immune.

"You're fucking kidding me, that was a supercharged anti-matter blast, nothing could survive that much power so condensed, what the hell are these thing's made of?"

The galaxy federation was not faring any better, losing half their guard ship's and being forced to send out man operated machines, a scan of them shown Omega they were called A.G.W.S unit's, and they were losing many of them in short time.

"Their getting hammered by these thing's" Omega saw another escort guard being blown up, along with a few more A.G.W.S units, suddenly a small cluster of Gnosis surround the Dreadnought "Oh you wanna play for real now huh?" Omega activated the EMP curtain, hoping it would have an effect, and it did, the Gnosis found them selves no longer immune, and were banging into the hull, not able to effectively phase through the metallic hull, Omega took no time destroying them using another special weapon made for close encounters such as this, a powerful explosion burst from the outer perimeter of the hull, obliterating the gnosis upon contact.

"Twelve dead about 99,988 to go" This would clearly be a long battle, Omega noticed the Woglinde was now the only ship left other then his own, and being massively outnumbered, gnosis phased in by an uncountable number, killing anything in their way, people on board were panicked and chaos consumed the ship's passengers, what became of the military presence is unknown, Omega had no choice but to engage the enemy on the Woglinde, having no other option at his disposal.

"Mewtwo, stay with the ship, try and keep the gnosis off, I'm going over to help them out"

**_If you say so, I don't see any chance of victory under these condition's_**

"Victory is beyond us now, with so many losses"

Omega transported him self over to the Woglinde, on a random level of the ship, it has been compromised from the attack, corpses lay across the the floor of the hall, blood seemed to be the walls new coat of paint.

"Out of all the death I have witnessed, nothing comes close to this madness"

Omega's focus is soon drawn to a heavy stomping sound not far from his location, he rushes to find the source only to see a large built gnosis standing over one of the crew member's of the ship.

"HEY UGLY, WHY DON'Y YOU COME OVER AND PICK ON A REAL SOLDIER?"

The gnosis, oddly enough ceased it's activity and turned to Omega, the woman behind it scared out of her wits took to running away where she had a chance.

"Come on, fight me" Omega's hand's glowed with intense flame as two blades made of ether glowed in the form of flames "I wanna test my new weapons"

The gnosis charged at Omega, Omega dodged the gnosis, slashing it's midsection, but dealing no damage to it on the surface.

"Again, this is growing tiresome"

Omega had nothing to disable the immune ability these thing's seem to have, he had no choice but to run


	5. -Strategic retreat-

(Got one person who read and Favorited this story, so I'm gonna update it now)

Omega continued to run down the hall, the floor in most part's was painted in blood, bodies lay scattered across the floor, streaks of blood run down the walls, as if the people were either tossed with enough force to smash their internal organs, or they were crushed while up against the wall, and seeing these thing's for what they are, he could tell either way was possible, the Gnosis were such brutal creatures, such thing's he had never seen before, even for him this was beyond anything he had experienced prior

"There has to be someone still around, can't have killed every living soul"

As he continued down the hall corridor he noticed a woman wearing strange clothing, he didn't know who she was but he didn't have to seeing she was engaged with a Gnosis.

"Hey, don'y just stand there and run" He shouted as he ran up to join the fight, the woman was armed with a rather interesting looking weapon, and upon observing, it seemed to be similar to a large tazer like device, it shocked the Gnosis when hit, but as Omega would have guessed it had no effect.

"That's Pointless, they are immune to any and all attack's, you're only chance of survival is to run" Omega didn't wait for a reply and grabbed the woman's arm and fled down the corridor, past two large sliding doors, once they seemed to be out of imminent danger Omega looked the woman over, who at the time was giving him a suspicious look, or an ugly one.

"Who are you, and just what do you think you're doing here?"

"Good God, I just saved you're ass from being pummeled into a bloody puddle, the least you could do is say thanks, by the way, who are you, you're about the only person I met on this ship still alive"

"My name's Shion, now that you know who I am, who are you?"

Omega sighed as he heard something smash through the door's, another small band of Gnosis, Omega grabbed shion by the arm and ran, down the corridor and around a turn, on the other side, they were met with gun fire the size of hail, fortunately, they were bad shot's, Omega looked behind him and then back at the AGWS unit's that had shot at them.

"Hey you f***'s might wanna try some target practice sometime, you're aim is shit"

Shion on the other hand was a bit traumatized by the gun fire and remained silent, holding her ears.

One of the pilot's of the AGWS, apparently someone with a high rank, a LT. Omega assumed.

"What the hell, what's a pair of civilian's doing here, and just who the heck are you, I never seen you around before"

Omega clenched his fist's as he walked up the AGWS

"My name is Omega, and I am f***ing well aware of the situation, I seen you lose a ton of men out on the field, what makes you think you band of bad shot's can take out this massive number of Gnosis?"

The man growled as if he was gonna shoot Omega him self, then something flashed up on the screen HUD of the AGWS, making the man turn and point over to one of his subordinate's

"You, get away from the wall now!"

It was too late, a Gnosis had phased through the wall and had some how begun to merge with the AGWS unit, the man inside screamed as he died, shortly after the merge was complete and the Gnosis took on some of the characteristics of the Suit, manly the gun, it fired a few shot's at the remaining AGWS unit's, destroying them, while this happened, more started to round the corner, killing the remaining soldier's til only Omega, Shion and the one in the AGWS unit was left.

"This is insane, we gotta get rid of em...but how?" The man turned to noticed Shion "You"

The man had gotten out of the agws unit and took a device off the woman.

"Hey, that's mine, give that back"

(AN:)(I forget the conversation at this point so I'm just going to improvise or skip it as a whole)

The man looked at the device and back to the woman "This controls the Realians, doesn't it?" he pressed a button, the half dead bodies soon jerked to life, disparately grasping at the Gnosis, some had clung to the leg's of the monster's, being dragged across the floor, until they had made it to the center of the bridge that made crossing to the next section of the ship possible, then the pilot pressed a button, and the realians self destructed destroying the bridge, but it was all in vain as the Gnosis simply leaped/floated over the gap.

"You fool, you just killed off you're own men, and for what, their still coming"

The pilot was now in a state of shock and panic as he fired at the oncoming gnosis

"Why wont they die?"

Omega looked around the room, he knew the only one he could save was Shion, he grabbed her by the arm and headed towards the other side of the room, hoping to find an exit, the sound behind them was ominous at best as they heard a loud bang, turning around to confirm, the AGWS was laying on it's side, the pilot climbing out of the cockpit.

"Come on dammit, I'll be damned if I don't try and save you're sorry ass at least" Omega was about to head through the doors when he saw a gnosis heading for shion, before he could react the thing grabbed her by the neck, as he watched, Shion's body began to turn a pale white, the sign she was going to die like the other's had, but that moment never came as something had fired behind the wall, the Gnosis dropped shion and what happened next left every one with open mouth's, a woman with blue hair, and very unusual outfit broke through the wall, and engaged the gnosis on it's own, prior to this it released a strange energy wave that seemed to disable the Gnosis immunity, it was down in second's, after killing it, another had dropped on top of this person, only to be cut in half, she walked out of the carcass and approached Shin, another man had emerged from the other side of the wall, a man who seemed rather timid, but given the situation, who wouldn't be?

"Well this is a surprise, who would have thought a human could actually destroy those thing's"

The man looked at Omega with a smile "She's not a human, she's an Anti-Gnosis weapon system named KOS-MOS, Me and the chief designed her, I was surprised when she first activated, well scared s***less is more accurate"

"I see, so it's an android, what was that energy it released?"

this time it was shion's turn to answer "That's called the Hilbert effect, it was created to combat the gnosis, by disabling their immunity, like you just witnessed"

Omega nodded, but had no time to ask more questions as the Gnosis which had merged with the AGWS was on the scene.

"OK, this should be fun, no more running" Omega summoned his blades and prepared for battle, the man who identified him self as Allen, looked stunned at Omega's weapons

"How the heck did you do that, you aren't an Android you're self are you?"

"No, I'm...different" Omega charged the Gnosis, cutting it down in seconds "Much different"


	6. -Next destination-

The battle's were harsh but much more easy now that the Gnosis weren't impossible to kill, the group that consisted of Omega, Shion, KOS-MOS and the pilot of the A.M.W.S who was named Lt. Virgil, as well as Allen Ridgeley, who was of no help in combat what so ever, still Omega never judged a person by their battle profession.

"Are we almost to the escape pods yet, these thing's are starting to piss me off"

It wasn't far from the escape pods, though they got an unexpected surprise, yet another survivor was on board, standing by some terminal, and in front of him, an object not easy to define, the shape looked like an off T, it's color seemed gold and it gave off an eerie similar glow, it had an even more undefinable symbol in the center, and it seemed it was the reason for the Gnosis presence as they were swarming into this room, from all angles.

"Holy crap, there's more of them?" Omega looked around the room, catching the eye of the person standing at the terminal.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you people think you're doing here?"

"Uhhh, took the words out of my mouth old man, but um, judging by the situation, you should be glad we came here at all"

Shion didn't seem too interested in a conversation as she noticed only one pod was available.

"Damn, only one pod huh, life's rough" Omega soon heard the gnosis closing in from the hall "Right, best get ready for some close quarter melee"

Omega charged at the group of Gnosis that found their way into the room, while Virgil and KOS-MOS defended the rear, Shion and Allen were also holding their own, the number's dwindled, until.

"Look's like that's the last of em from the hall huh?" A large built Gnosis jumped down from above them, landing behind Shion, the first to react was Virgil, he fired multiple rounds at the Gnosis, taunting it, however he wasn't doing much damage, KOS-MOS turned to target the Gnosis, but didn't have a clear shot, and had no other choice but to lock on to Virgil, the Gatling gun launched a volley of metal into Virgil, and thus killing him, but the gnosis also perished from the barrage.

"What the hell?" Omega ran over to Virgil, blood pooled from his body and onto the floor, he was dead "What do you think you're doing, last I checked this guy was one of you're own"

The android simply stated that it couldn't get an accurate shot, and had to take the best chance it could, which unfortunately was through Virgil, this made Omega angry, but unfortunately he could do nothing.

"There's no time to argue, this ship's going to die, you, what's you're name?"

The man who stood stunned at the sight before him, looked at Omega, stunned "My-my name is Commander Andrew Cherenkov"

Omega looked at him, suspiciously "You're the only military personal left on this God forsaken ship now" Omega walked over to the escape pods as Allen and Shion got inside "Only room for two, guess he's gonna have to bum a ride from the outside"

Cherekov already had his helmet on, and shortly, the Gnosis had taken the strange device later named the Zohar, but an Emulator

"Alright, time to get the hell out of here my self" Omega typed in the commands on his wrist device, teleporting to the bridge of his ship seconds before it exploded "That was close" He sighed as he sat in his chair, the pod escaped just in time, KOS-MOS was also seen, but not sticking with the other's, she headed off, shortly after Omega started to head off as well, he was shortly greeted by Mewtwo, who had a stern look, and one of anger.

**_You know you left me here for nearly six hours alone, with nothing to do on this ship?_**

**__**"Eh it was boring, trust me, giant alien creatures, explosions, gun fire, trust me, boring as hell"

Mewtwo looked at him before sighing, **_Next time, I accompany_**_ **you**_

"Alright, if you say so" Omega set the coordinates for their next destination


End file.
